Tanabata
by Liryczna
Summary: Święta zawsze nadchodzą niespodziewanie.


**0. Zawsze uważaj, czego sobie zażyczysz.**

_Dedykowane Mik, ha!_

Takasugi naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego powinni świętować właśnie tego dnia. Szczególnie że to była Tanabata.

Mieli zbyt dużo problemów, żeby móc myśleć o takich bzdurach. Amanto powoli odcinali im wszystkie drogi ucieczki, lato było zbyt suche, więc zaczynało im brakować wody, a zbiory ryżu zapowiadały się tak skromne, że zdobycie czegokolwiek do jedzenia miało wkrótce stać się prawie niemożliwe. To nie przeszkodziło im jednak w zatrzymaniu się na noc w małym miasteczku w pobliżu bambusowego lasu tylko po to, żeby świętować kolejne spotkanie Orihime i Hikoboshiego, tak jakby byli tutaj na wakacjach, a nie ukrywali się, stanowiąc większą część sił partyzanckich sprzeciwiających się całkowitej anihilacji Edo.

Nie wiedział, skąd Katsura zdołał zdobyć papier, nie mówiąc już o atramencie, jednak przyjął je bez słowa sprzeciwu, nawet jeżeli na samą myśl o takim marnowaniu pieniędzy czuł się winny. W końcu jeśli mieli to zrobić, to równie dobrze mógł podejść do tego na poważnie i zadośćuczynić tradycji. Tylko że biorąc do ręki pędzelek i zastanawiając się nad tym, którego kanji użyć, Takasugi nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że kompletnie nie wie, o co poprosić.

Nigdy nie miał takiego problemu, nawet wtedy, kiedy był dzieckiem i prawie nie potrafił pisać, polegając tylko na kilku prostych znakach. Pierwsza Tanabata, jaką potrafił sobie przypomnieć, była już w ich wspólnym dōjō, z wcześniejszych nie pamiętał nic, chociaż zapewne też je obchodził. To był naprawdę piękny, słoneczny dzień, więc zachód słońca widziany zza rozsuniętego shōji wyglądał wyjątkowo malowniczo. Na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury, brak deszczu był czymś pewnym. Idealna pogoda na świętowanie.

Shouyo-sensei rozdał im małe kartki, takie trochę oszukane tanzaku, o wiele mniejsze niż być powinny, podzielone na pół, bo każdy skrawek papieru był w tym momencie użyteczny, i kazał zapisać na nich swoje życzenia. Potem wieszał je po kolei, cierpliwie wiążąc sznurki, jeden po drugim, opowiadając historię, którą wszyscy już tak dobrze znali: o wielkiej miłości rozdzielonej przez niesprawiedliwy los. Historię Orihime i Hikoboshiego, dwóch gwiazd na różnych końcach Drogi Mlecznej, bóstw, którym wolno było spotkać się tylko raz w roku, siódmego dnia siódmego miesiąca, gdy Orihime będzie w stanie przekroczyć rzekę Amanogawa po moście ze skrzydeł srok, jeżeli tylko tego dnia nie spadnie deszcz. Była to bardzo smutna opowieść.

Tanabata była przede wszystkim świętem życzeń. Jeżeli Takasugi miałby być ze sobą szczery, to na pewno poprosiłby przede wszystkim o deszcz, co zaoszczędziłoby im wielu kłopotów. Jednak nawet mieszkańcy wioski powywieszali tego dnia na oknach teru teru bōzu, pomimo tego że porządna ulewa byłby zbawieniem również i dla nich. W tym momencie proszenie o niepogodę mogłoby wywołać tylko wściekłość bogów, był to jednak jedyny pomysł, jaki przychodził mu do głowy.

Jednocześnie Takasugi dobrze wiedział, czego będą sobie życzyć inni.

Gintoki jak zawsze zamierzał zapewne powiesić na bambusowym drzewku pustą kartkę, wymigując się swoim lenistwem i zręcznie unikając zdradzenia własnych myśli. W odruchu pełnym dramatyzmu Katsura na pewno chciał poprosić żeby już nikt więcej nie zginął; dziecinne i naiwne marzenie, którego nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie spełnić, nawet bogowie. Życzenie Sakamoto zaś skazane było na pozostanie wieczną tajemnicą, głównie dlatego, że nikt był na tyle odważny, by zdecydować się przeczytać, jaką to perwersję wymyślił w tym roku. Wspomnienia ostatniego razu wciąż jeszcze były zbyt świeże, żeby ktoś zaryzykował.

Pędzelek zadrżał niecierpliwie w dłoni Takasugiego. Czarny strumyczek, który już dobrą chwilę wcześniej zaczął spływać po jego ręce w dół, dotarł do łokcia, plamiąc po drodze cały rękaw munduru. Nie dbał o to. Zaschniętą krew zawsze spierało się o wiele gorzej niż atrament. Naprawdę nie wiedział, czego sobie zażyczyć, co mógł i co powinien napisać. Większość ludzi w tym wieku wieszała na bambusowych drzewkach prośby o powodzenie w nauce, zdobycie dobrej pracy albo ukochanej dziewczyny. Na ich własnym zawiśnie zapewne więcej błagań o dożycie do kolejnej wiosny niż o odwzajemnione wyznania miłosne. Ale czego innego mógłby się spodziewać, w końcu taka właśnie była wojna.

Miał tyle możliwości. Tyle słów, wyćwiczonych kanji, których zapisanie nie byłoby problemem, lepiej lub gorzej ujętych życzeń i tyle rzeczy, o których powinien wspomnieć. Tak wiele potrzebowali, że nawet proszenie bogów o pomoc nie wydawało mu się niczym dziwnym. Potrzebowali jej od każdego, od kogo tylko mogli ją otrzymać, żeby tylko wytrzymać i nie przegrać tej wojny, jeszcze nie teraz.

Jego własne tanzaku tymczasem wciąż było puste.

Tak naprawdę, czego on mógł chcieć i pragnąć? Przeżyć tę wojnę? Oczywiście, że tak, kto by tego nie chciał. Wątpił jednak, czy tego typu życzenia leżały w zakresie możliwości Orihime i Hikoboshiego. A więc co, zobaczyć jeszcze raz Shouyo-sensei, którego tak brutalnie im odebrano? Jeszcze gorszy pomysł. Bogowie byli kapryśni, a ich zdolność do przekręcania nawet najlepiej sformułowanych życzeń nie była niczym nowym. Czego chciał na tyle, żeby móc i chcieć zaryzykować?

_Zobaczyć ten świat takim, jakim powinien być._

To było głupie i naprawdę naiwne, ale nie potrafił się przed tym powstrzymać. Zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co robi, tanzaku zapełniły starannie wymalowane czarne znaki. Niewymazywalne, bo przecież nie mógł marnować papieru. Nie był w stanie nic zmienić, na dodatek ponaglające krzyki z drugiej strony obozu świadczyły o tym, że jeszcze chwila, a wszyscy zaczną świętowanie bez niego. Postanowił więc nie czekać dłużej.

Zjawiając się w końcu na miejscu jako ostatni zawiesił swoje tanzaku niedbale na jednym z niższych pędów bambusa i odszedł dalej, żeby wraz z innymi przyglądać się jak Zura, niezmiennie zafascynowany ogniem, podpala drzewko, które natychmiast całe stanęło w płomieniach.

- To pewnie ta susza, dlatego tak dobrze się pali! – Sakamoto zaśmiał się głośno, rujnując moment i ciszę, mówiąc coś oczywistego. Po chwili jednak i on umilkł, wpatrując się w migoczące płomienie.

To był dziwny zwyczaj, naprawdę. Zupełnie nielogiczny. Spalonych słów nikt już nie mógł poznać. Na popiołach nie można w końcu dostrzec atramentu i zgrabnych znaków, napisanych z tak wielkim wysiłkiem. Żaden z nich nie był dobry w kaligrafii, ale każdy starał się jak mógł, chcąc, nawet podświadomie, żeby jego życzenie zostało spełnione. Tylko co z tego, skoro potem niszczyli je na zawsze, uniemożliwiając ich odczytanie nawet bogom.

Nocne głosy ptaków ucichły, tylko trzask ognia i bawiący się wśród wysuszonych liści wiatr przerywały panującą w lesie grobową ciszę. Ostatnie tlące się jeszcze płomyki zgasiły pierwsze krople deszczu, który w ciągu sekund przerodził się w prawdziwą ulewę. Gwiazdy, tak dobrze widoczne jeszcze chwilę wcześniej, zniknęły z nieba, zasłonięte ciężką kurtyną deszczowych chmur.

- Wygląda na to, że w tym roku bogowie nie będą zbyt skorzy do spełniania życzeń – mruknął Gintoki, wyrywając Takasugiego z jego własnych myśli. Wszyscy dookoła nich szybko odchodzili, kryjąc się przed deszczem, tylko oni nie ruszyli się nawet o krok, wciąż wpatrując się w dymiące szczątki rośliny. – W końcu nawet ich własne nie zostały wysłuchane. Kolejny rok czekania, to musiało boleć.

- Naprawdę w to wierzysz, Gintoki? – Takasugi spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną ciekawości i niechęci. - Orihime i Hikoboshi? Sroki i deszcz, który może im przeszkodzić?

- W tę jedną noc z pewnością mogę w to wierzyć. Zura w to wierzy, Sakamoto też.

- Sakamoto wierzy we wszystko, co usłyszy.

- Też fakt. – Gintoki wzruszył ramionami i zaczął odchodzić, jednak zatrzymał się wpół kroku, jak gdyby nagle decydując się na to, żeby coś powiedzieć.

Nie zrobił tego jednak, chociaż Takasugi czekał cierpliwie. Deszcz był przyjemnie ciepły i, nawet gdy mundur niemal całkowicie przykleił się już do jego ciała, przemakając aż do podszewki, to nie było to złe uczucie. Spływające po jego skórze krople łaskotały, prawie jak prawdziwe łzy. Zamykając oczy miał wrażenie, że byłby w stanie wyobrazić sobie, że to szloch zrozpaczonej Orihime wywołał tę ulewę. Nie było to przecież tak nieprawdopodobne jak mogło się to wydawać.

Gintoki uśmiechnął się lekko i odwrócił głowę, kątem oka spoglądając na wciąż zamyślonego i przemoczonego Takasugiego.

- Nie stój tu i nie moknij bez sensu. Myślisz, że jak się przeziębisz, to ktoś się przejmie, Bakasugi?

- Gdybyś ty się miał mną zajmować, to wolałbym chyba umrzeć.

- Umarłbyś, zanim byś się tego doczekał. Więc wracaj do środka, ja dzisiaj wezmę pierwszą wartę.

Nie protestował, skinął tylko głową i powoli oddalił się w kierunku obozu.

Patrząc na wyschniętą ziemię, chciwie spijającą każdą kroplę deszczu, Takasugi doszedł do wniosku, że to nie mogła być taka zła sytuacja. Poziom wody w rzekach się podniesie, więc będą mieli co pić, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Pola ryżowe nie wyschną całkowicie i część zbiorów zostanie uratowana, a tym samym unikną głodu. Nawet jeżeli żadna z zapisanych na tanzaku próśb nie zostanie wysłuchana, to i tak ten dzień przyniósł im wiele dobrego.

Tylko, że to była Tanabata.

Tego dnia lepiej było rozważnie wyrażać swoje życzenia.


End file.
